XOXO
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Hyuuga Hinata yang harus berpasangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menyeramkan saat field trip sekolah./For SHDL 2013./DLDR/ Mind to RnR, minna?


Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik _lavender _Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Menutup. Membuka. Menutup lagi. Membuka lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu berharap, bahwa tulisan yang tertempel di papan pengumuman tersebut hanyalah sebatas ilusi. Tapi setelah melihat lagi …

_**Ah …**_

Sebuah desahan napas tak bersemangat pun terdengar.

Hinata menunduk lesu. Tidak salah lagi. Isi pengumuman itu benar adanya. Pasangannya untuk _field trip_ yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi adalah seseorang yang amat sangat Hinata hindari. Pasangannya adalah seorang siswa yang hobi bolos, hobi tawuran, hobi cemberut, galak, pakaiannya tidak rapi, tapi sayangnya berwajah ganteng dan punya otak sangat cerdas.

Meskipun cowok tersebut punya banyak penggemar, namun Hinata benar-benar tidak menginginkan semua ini. Di kelas, Hinata bahkan selalu berusaha menghindari bertatapan dengan cowok tersebut. Cowok yang kegantengannya tidak beda jauh dengan salah satu idolanya —Kris EXO, salah satu _member boyband _asal negeri gingseng. Lebih tampan Kris sih memang. Tapi kan karena Kris adalah seorang artis, sedangkan _partner_-nya itu hanya rakyat biasa.

Hinata meneliti lagi barisan kata-kata di hadapannya. Diejanya satu persatu huruf-huruf itu. Huruf-huruf yang membentuk nama lengkap _partner_-nya.

U –C –H –I –H –A –S –A –S –U –K –E

_**Heol …**_(1)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~ XOXO ~~~**

**©Ayuzawa Shia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi's**

**Pairing : our lovely SasuHina**

**Rating : Teen**

**Genre : Romance, fluff (maybe)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Special for SHDL 2013**

**.**

**.**

"**XOXO"**

**Kisses & Hugs**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari telah berlalu. Itu artinya, hari ini Konoha Gakuen akan mengadakan _field trip_ dengan tujuan di kota Kyoto. Kota yang kaya dengan warisan budaya. _Field trip_ akan berlangsung selama dua hari satu malam.

Hinata sudah duduk manis di salah satu bangku yang terletak di bagian belakang bus. Bukan karena Hinata ingin, tapi, di setiap bangku sudah ditempel nama masing-masing orang. Hal tersebut dilakukan pihak sekolah untuk menghindari aksi perebutan tempat duduk—mengingat murid-murid masih banyak yang labil. Tentu saja, tiap pasangan _field trip_ juga harus berada dalam bus yang sama dan duduk bersama.

Itu artinya, Hinata akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

_Heol …_

Meskipun jika dilihat dari luar Hinata masih tampak tenang dan kalem, tapi di dalam hatinya gadis itu sedang panik tingkat dewa. Wajah imutnya bahkan sedikit muram. Angan-angan untuk bersenang-senang saat _field trip_ langsung menguap begitu tau siapa _partner_-nya. Untungnya ia mendapat kursi di samping jendela. Setidaknya nanti ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar.

_**Semua murid harap segera naik ke bus. **_

Terdengar salah seorang _sensei_ memberi instruksi dengan pengeras suara. Hinata yang semula menatap ke luar jendela lalu menoleh.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan dirinya mematung. Seorang laki-laki dengan mata oniks berkilat garang sedang menatapnya. Hinata mendadak merasa kecil. Apalagi laki-laki tersebut berjalan ke arahnya dengan angkuh.

"Hinata-_chan_, _fighting_!" Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan. Sakura yang duduk di depan terlihat memberinya semangat. Namun kemudian Sakura dan Ino mengeluarkan tawa dan kerlingan menggoda. Hinata mendesah. Entah mengapa, tapi untuk kali ini Hinata kesal dengan godaan dari kedua sahabatnya. Padahal mereka kan tahu betapa takutnya Hinata akan Sasuke.

_Well_. Hinata menghindari Sasuke bukannya tanpa alasan. Bukan hanya karena laki-laki tersebut selalu terlihat galak dan garang. Bukan juga karena tatapan Sasuke selalu membuat Hinata merasa kecil. Tapi alasan yang paling penting adalah, karena keberadaan Sasuke juga membahayakan kinerja jantungnya.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata menoleh. Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, lengkap dengan tatapan oniks yang mengintimidasi dan juga seringai seksi.

_**Deg deg deg deg**_

Tuh, kan. Baru dipanggil begitu saja, jantung Hinata sudah berdebar kencang tak karuan.

"**XOXO"**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi _field trip_ yang berjarak kurang lebih 300 km dari pusat kota Konoha, Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti bersenandung—meskipun di dalam hati. _Yah_, bagaimanapun sebagai seorang Uchiha, dia harus selalu menjaga image _cool _dan tenangnya. Tidak etis bila Sasuke bersenandung dengan wajah sumringah hanya karena duduk di sebelah si imut Hinata.

_Hanya?_

Sebenarnya tidak, sih. Mengingat beberapa hari lalu Sasuke sampai harus membeli komik h*nt** kesukaan Kakashi-_sensei_ sebagai alat suap agar ia dipasangkan dengan putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut. Tapi semua usahanya tidak sia-sia. Apalagi mereka mendapat tempat duduk yang cukup strategis.

Tidak seperti siswa-siswa lain yang kebanyakan sedang tidur atau mendengarkan musik dari _ipod_ mereka, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melirik-lirik Hinata. Tingkah laku gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Hinata sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Kedua iris _lavender_-nya memancarkan kekaguman. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Bibir _pink_ Hinata bahkan sedikit terbuka. Penasaran, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela—mengikuti yang dilakukan Hinata— namun ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia adalah laki-laki yang pendiam. Jarang sekali memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Apalagi pada perempuan. Sedangkan Hinata terlalu asyik pada kegiatannya mengamati jalanan. Jadilah selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

_**Tuk.**_

"Ow~ …"

Itu tadi suara Hinata yang mengaduh karena kepalanya terantuk jendela. Hinata lalu mengelus-elus keningnya.

Pergerakan kecil dari gadis di sampingnya menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ekspresi Hinata yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

_Smirk._

Sasuke berdiri. Lalu mengambil tas ranselnya yang tersimpan di bagasi atas kursi. Setelah menemukan barang yang ia cari, Sasuke mengembalikan tasnya ke tempat semula.

"Pakai ini."

Sasuke menawarkan sebuah bantal leher berwarna biru tua. Hinata menatap Sasuke, lalu berganti menatap tangan terulur milik pemuda tersebut. Mata besarnya berkedip-kedip.

_Blush._

Pipi _chubby_ Hinata dihiasi warna merah muda saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Padahal ia pikir Sasuke akan mengabaikannya.

Karena Hinata tak juga merespon, desahan pun keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah memainkan jarinya sambil merona. Betapa Sasuke ingin mencubit pipi_ chubby_ Hinata.

_**Grep.**_

Karena tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke akhirnya memakaikan bantal leher tersebut. Perbuatan yang membuat Hinata terkesiap dan semakin merona dibuatnya.

"_A-arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum yang mampu membuat Sasuke _melting_—di dalam hati tentunya.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jika diperhatikan, di pipi pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut ada warna merah muda tipis.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hinata sudah tertidur kembali. Kali ini terlihat nyaman berkat bantal biru yang melingkari lehernya.

Kedua manik berwarna hitam milik Sasuke diam-diam mengamati wajah gadis yang sedang beristirahat tersebut—sekali lagi. Hinata terlihat semakin imut saat tidur. Begitu damai dan tenang. Ditambah efek sinar matahari yang menembus jendela, membuat wajah putih Hinata seakan bersinar.

Oh … Sasuke memastikan tidak akan pernah mencuci bantal leher kesayangannya tersebut setelah ini.

"**XOXO"**

Kyoto adalah kota yang indah. Banyak tempat wisata bersejarah yang menarik untuk dikunjungi. Lokasi pertama yang dikunjungi adalah Kinkaku-ji, atau lebih dikenal dengan The Golden Pavilion.

The Golden Pavilion adalah sebuah bangunan istana megah dengan gaya arsitektur khas Jepang yang dilapisi dengan lembaran emas sungguhan. Jika dilihat dari jauh, Kinkaku-ji tampak bersinar berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Apalagi letaknya yang berada di tepi kolam, Kinkaku-ji menghadirkan pemandangan luar biasa indah yang tak mungkin ditemukan di tempat lain.

Meskipun tujuan _field trip_ memang untuk berwisata, namun setiap kelompok diharuskan membuat resume dan mendokumentasikan tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi. Tugas yang cukup mudah, terutama bagi siswa-siswa yang mendapat _partner_ seperti yang mereka dambakan. Uchiha Sasuke contohnya.

Begitu bus memasuki halaman parkir Kinkaku-ji, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kamera DSLR terbaru kepunyaan kakaknya yang berhasil ia curi pagi tadi. Sasuke juga menyuruh Hinata supaya cepat-cepat, jadi mereka bisa turun paling awal. Dan begitu pintu bus terbuka, Sasuke langsung menghambur keluar. Diikuti Hinata yang sedikit panik karena takut ketinggalan.

Naruto saja sampai terheran-heran kenapa Sasuke menjadi begitu bersemangat. Padahal setaunya kemalasan Sasuke itu beda tipis dengan Shikamaru, ketua kelas mereka.

"Teme! Semangat banget, sih?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan berlari kecil. Di belakangnya ada Sakura yang mengikuti.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menanggapi dengan _deathglare_ yang membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Sakura-_chan_! Teme jahat banget~…" adu Naruto pada Sakura, yang merupakan pasangannya. Tapi Sakura malah mendengus pada tingkah manja sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut. Muka Naruto semakin ditekuk.

"Kalian ngapain di sini? Minggir, sih." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, seolah mengusir dua orang berpenampilan mencolok tersebut. Tujuan utamanya mengikuti _field trip_ ini adalah agar punya waktu berdua bersama Hinata. Jadi Sasuke akan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu rencananya. Sekalipun itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Ish. Aku kan ingin jalan-jalan sama Hinata," balas Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Sakura bukannya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke menaruh hati pada Hinata. Ia tahu. Tapi hatinya mengatakan lebih menyenangkan jika ia mengganggu Sasuke. Lagipula Neji sudah berpesan pada Sakura agar menjaga Hinata.

"Bukannya kau nggak suka dekat-dekat sama cewek. Kenapa kalau sama Hinata mau?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya. Tangannya diletakkan di dagu, manik safirnya menyipit. Tapi saat mendapat _deathglare_ lagi dari Sasuke, Naruto baru sadar kalau ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Sebagai orang yang mengaku paling dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga tahu perasaan Sasuke sama Hinata. Hanya saja Naruto sering lupa.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang tampak bingung. Kemudian melirik Sakura yang malah tak peduli. Lalu melirik lagi Sasuke yang kini melotot dengan sangat garang. Oniks punya Sasuke seakan-akan mengatakan _pergi –atau –mati_.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi." Merasakan sinyal tanda bahaya mendekat, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura, tidak memedulikan protes dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"S-Sakura-_chan_ …" cicit Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Hinata dengan raut wajah yang tak rela Sakura pergi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tidak tahukah gadis ini kalau banyak siswi yang iri karena ingin berpasangan dengan Sasuke? Sedangkan Hinata yang menjadi pasangannya malah terlihat enggan dan tak bersemangat.

Baiklah, Sasuke akan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus dari buku _'100 Cara Menakhlukkan Wanita bagi Para Pria Tampan'_ milik Itachi yang telah ia pelajari semalam. Meskipun sedikit meragukan karena hingga kini Itachi belum punya pacar padahal sudah kepala dua, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Hinata."

"Huh?" Hinata menoleh dan memiringkan wajahnya.

"Kubawakan tasmu."

Hinata berkedip, seakan meragukan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Gadis itu kemudian melihati penampilan Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut membawa tas ransel serta kamera DSLR. Sedangkan dirinya hanya membawa tas selempang kecil yang berisi notes dan alat tulis untuk mencatat.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kan bawaan Sasuke-_kun_ jauh lebih banyak." Hinata menolak lembut. Kemudian ada keheningan setelah itu selama beberapa detik.

"Ehm. Kalau begitu cepat jalan." Berusaha terlihat _stoic_ seperti biasa, Sasuke memberi isyarat agar Hinata segera beranjak. Gadis tersebut mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang.

_Tips 1. Membawakan tas si target._ Coret

_Tips 2. Berjalan sedikit di belakang si target supaya dia merasa terlindungi._ Centang

Sayangnya, apa yang Sasuke harapkan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang diasumsikan Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke-_kun_ pasti malas jalan di sampingku karena membosankan, pikir Hinata sedih.

"**XOXO"**

Tujuan _field trip_ yang kedua adalah Kiyomizudera. Sebuah kuil Budha kuno yang menjadi salah satu warisan dunia. Saat pintu bus terbuka, siswa-siswa pun langsung bergegas turun dari bus, supaya bisa lebih puas melihat-lihat. Mengingat saat ini waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tiga.

Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Hinata, tidak menyadari kalau gadis beriris _lavender _itu sudah _blushing_ akut.

Mereka berjalan sambil tetap berpegangan tangan hingga masuk ke halaman kuil. Sasuke baru melepas pegangan tangannya karena harus memotret bangunan Kiyomizudera.

Lagaknya seorang fotografer handal, Sasuke memposisikan kamera menghadap objek yang akan ia potret. Matanya menyipit dan membidikkan lensa.

_**Klik. **_

_**Klik.**_

_**Klik klik klik. **_

Hinata juga sibuk mencatat hal-hal penting tentang Kiyomizudera. Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah papan berisi keterangan tentang kuil tersebut. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa kamera punya Sasuke sedang terarah pada dirinya, ya?

Hinata menoleh.

_**Klik.**_

Dugaan Hinata benar.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ … kenapa m-memotretku?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Sasuke telah mengambil gambar dirinya tanpa izin. Bukan pelanggaran, sih. Tapi menurut Hinata itu membuatnya malu.

_Smirk_. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Saatnya memraktekkan teori dari buku Itachi lagi.

"Karena kamu lebih indah dari pemandangan di sekitar sini," ujar Sasuke tenang.

_**Deg deg deg deg**_

Hinata membalikkan badan, kembali pada kegiatan menulisnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia jadi meragukan pendengarannya. Masa iya seorang Uchiha menggombal begitu. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau jantung Hinata jadi berdetak seperti mau perang begini.

_Smirk. _

Sedangkan Sasuke, laki-laki itu menyeringai lagi melihat tingkah malu-malu Hinata.

_Tips 3. Goda si dia, tapi jangan berlebihan. Itu akan membuatnya merasa diperhatikan._ Centang.

"**XOXO"**

Kegiatan _field trip_ selanjutnya berjalan lancar. Setelah berkunjung ke Kiyomizudero, rombongan menuju ke Majioka Inn yang terletak tak jauh dari kuil tersebut, sebagai tempat menginap. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi bersama Hinata setelah tiba di Majioka Inn, karena pembagian kamar berdasarkan _gender_. Saat makan malam dan jam bebas pun, Hinata_nya_ malah dimonopoli oleh Sakura dan Ino yang notabene sahabat gadis tersebut.

Makanya, Sasuke sangat menantikan _field trip_ hari kedua ini. Tempat wisata tujuan kali ini adalah Toei Uzumasa Eigamura. Atau nama internasionalnya adalah Toei Kyoto Studio Park. Sebuah tempat berlatar zaman Edo yang sering dijadikan tempat pembuatan film atau dorama tentang samurai. Selain merupakan _movie land_, Toei Uzumasa juga merupakan _theme park_ dimana pengunjung bisa menikmati beberapa permainan, melihat teater 3D , serta menonton _ninja performances_.

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan berkeliling Toei Uzumasa. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat Hinata terpukau dengan baju samurai dan kimono yang terlihat dari kaca _display_ salah satu toko penyewaan kostum.

"Kau ingin mencoba kimono?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata seketika berbinar. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Benar-benar mirip anak kecil yang ditawari es krim.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ juga …" lirihnya kemudian. Hinata kan juga penasaran bagaimana bentuk Sasuke kalau jadi samurai.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua lalu memasuki sebuah toko yang menyediakan penyewaan kostum samurai dan kimono. Ruangan di dalam toko tersebut cukup luas. Ada beberapa rak sebagai tempat menggantung bermacam-macam model kostum samurai serta kimono. Juga terdapat rak_ display_ yang berisi aksesoris perlengkapan samurai maupun kimono. Ada ikat kepala, hiasan rambut, kalung, gelang bahkan pedang.

Hinata memilih-milih kimono yang akan ia kenakan. Ada banyak sekali kimono dengan motif yang cantik, membuat Hinata bingung. Model kimono pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang modern, ada pula yang klasik. Dengan bantuan dari salah seorang penjaga toko, akhirnya Hinata menetapkan pilihannya.

Hinata segera menuju kamar ganti yang berada di ujung ruangan. Sasuke mengikuti dengan wajah datar tanpa minat. Padahal dalam hati, Sasuke tidak sabar melihat transformasi Hinata.

Ada dua kamar ganti, jadi yang satu digunakan oleh Hinata, sedang yang satu lagi digunakan oleh Sasuke. Karena harus melepas semua baju luar, mereka butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk berganti. Apalagi untuk Hinata. Memakai kimono memang membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya Hinata keluar dari bilik kamar ganti. Begitu membuka pintu, ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat —_err_— menggoda.

Bagaimana tidak menggoda. Sasuke duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi tunggu, berpakaian ala samurai lengkap dengan katana. Baju samurainya berwarna putih, berlengan pendek dengan bagian dada yang terbuka. Memamerkan dada bidang laki-laki itu.

Oh. Hinata jadi tahu kalau tubuh Sasuke atletis banget. Lalu, di pinggang Sasuke melilit kain berwarna ungu tua sebatas lutut dan dihiasi dengan sabuk yang bentuknya mirip tali jemuran namun berukuran besar, warna ungu muda. Celana dan sandal yang dikenakan Sasuke berwarna hitam.

_**Deg deg deg deg**_

Astaga … Hinata merasa jantungnya seakan mau meledak. Bibirnya kelu, tidak bisa berucap apa-apa. Tubuhnya pun serasa membatu. Sasuke memang tampan tiada tara. Apalagi dengan gaya angkuh begitu. Malah membuat Sasuke semakin mempesona.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke juga sebenarnya tidak kalah terkejut. Hanya saja Sasuke segera menutupi perasaannya. Topeng _cool_-nya dipasang lagi, kembali pada prinsip keluarga besarnya bahwa seorang Uchiha harus terlihat _cool_ dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun.

Meskipun demikian, di suatu ruang di dalam diri Sasuke, seorang _chibi_ Sasuke tengah menari bahagia. Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya itu terlihat sangat cantik nan imut. Tubuh seksi Hinata dibalut dengan kimono berwarna ungu muda, dengan obi ungu tua. Kimono itu bermotif bunga-bunga kecil. _Simple_ namun elegan. Rambut Hinata digerai, namun pada bagian kiri dihiasi jepit ungu-perak yang cantik. Ditambah pipi _chubby_ yang merona merah. Sasuke jadi ingin menculik Hinata.

"Ehm."

Dehaman yang disuarakan oleh Sasuke seakan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Buru-buru Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah di balik poni ratanya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Hinata lalu menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi kegugupannya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya serta tas Hinata, lalu menitipkannya pada salah satu penjaga toko. Setelahnya, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, mereka berjalan keluar toko.

Jalan-jalan dengan kostum samurai dan kimono bukan hal yang aneh bila dilakukan di Toei Kyoto Studio Park. Tapi meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk. Pipinya juga semakin merona. Ia malu sekali. Bukan karena penampilannya. Tapi karena Sasuke yang tak juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Toei. Hampir sama seperti kemarin, sembari mendokumentasikan tempat-tempat menarik, Sasuke juga memotret Hinata. Kadang diam-diam. Kadang juga terang-terangan dengan menyuruh gadis itu berpose. Jika bertemu dengan teman sekolah, Sasuke akan meminta—atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh orang tersebut untuk memfotonya berdua bersama Hinata. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke tengah menyuruh Naruto yang kebetulan lewat untuk memotretnya.

Naruto merengut. Di sampingnya Sakura juga sama. Mereka berdua juga memakai kostum. Naruto dengan pakaian ala pemimpin desa ninja, sebuah baju _kage_ warna orange-putih. Sakura dengan kimono pendek warna merah muda. Padahal tadi niatnya Sakura ingin berfoto bersama Hinata, terus mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura curhatkan pada Hinata. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menghalanginya.

Sambil mengeluarkan keluh kesah, Naruto membidikkan lensa kamera yang ia pegang. Setelah merasa mendapatkan cahaya dan _angle _yang sesuai, Naruto mulai memberi aba-aba.

"Tiga … dua ... satu!"

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Hinata dan mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Bibirnya ia tempelkan pada pipi si imut Hyuuga.

_**KLIK**_

Jeda selama beberapa saat. Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah …

Hinata pingsan, di dekapan Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai puas. Dan Naruto yang mengaduh karena jadi korban amukan Sakura.

"**XOXO"**

Sasuke segera membawa Hinata yang pingsan kembali ke toko kostum yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Tentu saja karena tas mereka masih ada di sana. Dan juga mereka harus mengembalikan kostum yang mereka pinjam. Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_, seperti di drama-drama.

Sesampainya di toko, Sasuke langsung membaringkan Hinata di bangku. Penjaga toko yang telah mengenali keduanya langsung mendekat karena penasaran dan khawatir.

"Loh, ada apa ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pinjam kipasnya."

Si penjaga tadi segera mengambil dan menyerahkan sebuah kipas berukuran sedang. Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih, lalu berjongkok di samping Hinata dan mulai mengipasi wajah gadis tersebut. Satu tangannya yang lain meraih helaian rambut _indigo_ yang menutupi wajah Hinata, kemudian menyelipkan ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

Ternyata rambut Hinata sangat lembut. Sasuke jadi ketagihan. Sasuke memainkan helaian rambut yang lain, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup wangi surai _indigo_ tersebut.

"Hinata?"bisiknya pelan di dekat telinga Hinata. "Buka matamu."

Selang beberapa saat, muncul pergerakan dari Hinata. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka. Kemudian terpejam sesaat, dan terbuka lagi. Sejenak pandangan Hinata nampak kosong. Tak lama setelahnya, kepala Hinata menoleh. Iris _lavende_r itu bertemu pandang dengan oniks yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Hinata. Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum bisa berpikir jernih. Hinata berusaha bangun, yang langsung dibantu oleh Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke kini berada masing-masing di atas lengan Hinata.

Mereka saling tatap lagi selama beberapa detik. Tanpa berkedip.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata seperti tersadar. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mencium pipinya.

_Blush._

Bisa dipastikan pipi Hinata langsung memerah. Bahkan mungkin merahnya bisa mengalahkan warna rambutnya Gaara anak kelas sebelah. Hinata cepat-cepat menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak berani berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Detak jantungnya yang tadi sudah normal tiba-tiba menjadi tak karuan lagi. Dan kalau dibiarkan, Hinata pasti bisa pingsan lagi.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat polah hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Wajah sangat merah. Tubuh sedikit gemetaran.

Lelah berjongkok sedari tadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kalau tidak mau membuka tanganmu, nanti kucium lagi, lho."

Ancaman yang sangat ampuh. Seketika Hinata langsung menurunkan kedua tangannya. Tapi langsung menunduk dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi hal itu malah membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak suka ditertawakan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya kan tidak salah apa-apa.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif memulai perbincangan.

Hinata lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak tenang, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan perihal kejadian tadi. Ia menelan ludah dan mengambil napas.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

Hinata menelan ludah lagi. Butuh keberanian besar baginya untuk bertanya, tapi Sasuke sendiri malah tidak paham. "Ke-kenapa melakukan yang t-tadi?"

Sasuke mendesah. Jadi sedari tadi Hinata diam saja karena tidak mengerti? Kepolosan Hinata benar-benar kelewat batas, pikir Sasuke. Dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan selama _field trip_, masa iya Hinata tidak sadar juga kalau Sasuke menaruh hati padanya.

Sasuke tampak sedang berpikir. Di dalam dirinya terjadi perdebatan. Kalau menurut buku milik Itachi, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ah, tapi masa bodoh. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa bersabar lebih dari ini. Ia telah menyukai Hinata sejak pertama bertemu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Istilah populernya, _love at the first sight_.

Sasuke menarik napas, lalu menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Hinata juga balas menatapnya, namun dengan takut-takut.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Mata besar Hinata melebar. Jawaban yang diucapkan Sasuke benar-benar di luar prediksinya. Ia pikir Sasuke hanya iseng. Pasalnya, Sasuke dan teman-temannya terkenal _slengekan_ dan suka iseng. Gosipnya bahkan mereka suka mem-_bully _orang tak berdosa.

"Tapi kan … kan aku bukan tipe Sasuke-_kun_." Suara Hinata semakin mengecil. Ia teringat Ino pernah cerita kalau tipe cewek idaman Sasuke adalah Yoona Girl's Generation. Kalau dibanding dengan dirinya, kan jauh sekali. Itu menurut Hinata.

"Bukannya … yang lebih penting adalah masalah hati?"

Hinata diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja suara Sasuke serasa melembut. Dan juga apa yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut, membuat Hinata seperti meleleh.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berada di depan wajah Hinata. Tapi Hinata bergeser mundur.

"T-tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau di dekatku?" Tidak menyerah, Sasuke bergeser maju. Dan karena sudah berada di ujung bangku, Hinata tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat. Ia ingin kabur, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Ah, mungkin ini saatnya ia jujur dengan perasaannya.

Tangan mungil Hinata bergerak menyentuh dada kirinya. "D-disini … berdetak kencang," ucapnya pelan. Setelah itu tangannya beralih memegang perut. "Dan d-disini … seperti ada kupu-kupunya."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, puas sekali dengan jawaban Hinata. Akhirnya, usahanya selama ini membuahkan hasil.

"Itu namanya kau jatuh cinta padaku, _baka_." Sasuke lalu menyentil hidung mungil Hinata.

"Uh …" Wajah Hinata masih memerah. Dan gadis itu belum sanggup menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. Lalu ia mengangkat dagu gadis tersebut agar bisa melihat wajah imut sang kekasih baru. "Jadi … mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku. Dan kau tidak boleh melirik cowok lain. Mengerti?"

"U-um …" Hinata mengangguk polos.

_**Plok plok plok.**_

Suara tepuk tangan beberapa orang terdengar. Ternyata para penjaga toko sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua pasangan tersebut. Mereka lalu bersiul-siul menggoda.

Hinata yang kaget berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya. Akhirnya gadis bemarga Hyuuga tersebut hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada sang pacar.

"**XOXO"**

Setelahnya, _field trip_ terasa seperti surga bagi pasangan baru tersebut. Kemana-mana berdua. Hinata masih malu-malu, tapi tidak lagi takut pada Sasuke. Sasuke juga memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat lembut, meski tetap dengan menjaga sosok_ cool_-nya. Dalam perjalanan pulang pun, Hinata tertidur dengan bersandar pada Sasuke. Kalau ini karena tipu daya Sasuke, sih.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Uchiha, setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Sasuke segera menyambar ponselnya. Ia tidak pernah seantusias ini dengan ponsel sebelumnya. Tapi mulai sekarang akan berbeda. Sasuke mulai mengetik.

_**To : My Lovely Hinata**_

_**Chagiya **__(2)__** (^_^)**_

_**Sedang apa di sana ? Sudah mandi kah? **_

_**Setelah ini, langsung tidur, ya! Pasti sangat lelah karena dari kemarin jalan-jalan terus.:(**_

_**Ya sudah. Sampai ketemu besok, ya! Nite, chagi~ ... **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Mumumu (***____**(^**____***)**_

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia membayangkan sekarang Hinata_nya_ pasti sedang merona berat.

Selang beberapa menit, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sebuah pesan balasan dari Hinatamasuk. Sasuke buru-buru memencet tombol _open_.

_**From: My Lovely Hinata**_

_**UCHIHA! BESOK TEMUI AKU DI ATAP SEPULANG SEKOLAH! **_

_**-NEJI-**_

_**PS : salah satu ciri orang yang mengalami kemunduran mental adalah cenderung menggunakan banyak **_**emoticon**_**. *smirk**_

"_Tsk_."

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia lupa kalau Hinata itu punya kakak super menyebalkan yang mengidap _sister complex_. Sepertinya besok subuh-subuh Sasuke harus berlatih karate untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi Hyuuga Neji.

**~The End~**

**Heol = kata keluhan yang sering diucapkan orang korea.**

**Chagiya = panggilan sayang dalam bahasa korea**

Gyaa~ demi apa saya publish fic gaje gini. Gomen ne ~ ini dibuat dengan waktu yang sebentar, jadinya nggak maksimal. Mana banyak saya selipin korea-korea gini. Duh, maap yaa yang ngga suka m (_ _)m

Fic ini sebagai persembahan untuk SHDL 2013. Tapi kalau sekiranya nggak sesuai tema, nggak apa-apa nggak dimasukkan archive. ^^ dan juga karena pengetahuan saya tentang kebudayaan jejepangan sangat kurang, bayangkan saja sasuke n naruto sedang memakai kostum asli mereka di manga. Walaupun ngga tahu di Toei beneran ada atau ngga ^^v

Baik, sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari saya.

Kritik, saran, review sangat author harapkan. Dan untuk fic The Rhapsody, mohon sabar sebentar lagi yaa~ inshaAllah tidak lama lagi saya update.

**Jaa~**

**XOXO,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**Mind to RnR ? ^^**


End file.
